Not a Mistake
by starflake12
Summary: Written for the Valentine's Day Meme over on LJ for the prompt "Being with you is not a mistake." Happy Ending


**Title:** Not a Mistake  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,120  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Kurt, Puck, Finn, Rachel, Sugar, New Directions, OH AND Mr. Schuester! **Pairing(s): **Kurt/Puck  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Angst/Drama  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ It's pretty tame unless boykissing requires me to up the rating.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Unbetaed, feel free to correct any grammatical or syntactical errors.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Written for the Valentine's Day Meme over on LJ for the prompt "Being with you is not a mistake." Happy Ending  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> umm, Valentine's Day episode, sort of.

**Author's Note: **Written for the Valentine's Day Meme over on LJ. I'll update Surprise ASAP, but in the meantime enjoy some random oneshots that definitely aren't my best work, but they were written rather quickly, what can I say?

**Author's Note 2: **I got to write Schue! I love Schue—well, I love nice Schue, the show just ruins so many good characters. *Sigh*(He's not so nice to Emma, but I don't ship them, and I think she think should have stayed with Carl, so whatever.)

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

* * *

><p>Puck growls as he stalks down the hall, scaring teenage lovers in the hallway. He HATES this holiday! Stupid red balloons, and stupid candy and stupid flowers all for what—Love? None of them were in love, they were all idiots who couldn't realize they weren't going to last and were too blinded by commercialism, as Kurt would put it. When Puck reached his locker, he slammed his fist against it in order to open it, frightening nearby students. It's not as if anyone could blame him for being so angry this particular Valentine's Day. It all started with Kurt.<p>

Yesterday, Kurt had finally made his decision to dump the hobbit and date Puck. So, Puck should be happy, right? Wrong. Puck wasn't happy because once everyone learned that he and Kurt were dating, he'd been dealing with almost every member of Glee threatening him not to break Kurt's heart. It's not as if he didn't expect the threats, he just didn't expect all the negativity to come with them.

_Finn: I don't know what you did to make him break up with Blaine, but if you hurt him, and you will, I'll hurt you._

_Rachel: Noah, I'm not sure how you took advantage of the situation; however, Kurt and Blaine fully intend to get back together, so I must insist you end this game immediately._

Even the new chick, what was her name, Candy?

_Candy: I like Kurt. He and Mercedes are helping me plan the decorations for my dance. I think he's too good for you, and I can say that because I have Asperger's. You should have left him and his boyfriend alone. _

That one pissed him off the most because she didn't know anything about anything. She had no idea what happened between him and Kurt, and Blaine. Technically, none of them knew what happened, but the new chick was even more annoying than Berry. He was also pissed because no one was going around threatening Sam after Mercedes chose him. So, because of this, it was completely understandable that when he got to the choir room and found it covered in balloons and flowers and streamers, he was more than angry. He grabbed one of the balloons and stomped on it and relished not only in the popping sound it made but also in the looks of surprise on everyone's faces when they looked up. He turned around to storm out, Rachel Berry style, when he crashed into Kurt.

"Noah! I—What's wrong?"

Puck gently nudges Kurt out of his path and continues storming down the hall. Unfortunately, Kurt had to follow him. Kurt reached him and grabbed him by the arm and swung him around. When Puck saw his expression, he did NOT gulp because he was NOT afraid of his boyfriend.

"I asked you a question! What. Is. Wrong?"

"Nothing!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, and Puck folded like a cheap suit.

"I hate this stupid holiday."

Kurt frowned at him in confusion.

"Since when?"

"Since now! It's just a bunch of stupid couples giving each other crap because they think they're in love, and that they're gonna last forever. It's a fake holiday."

Kurt looked hurt for a moment before masking his expression with a glare at Puck.

"So, you think we're just a stupid couple?"

"No, Kurt, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well, if that's how you feel, I don't know we bothered trying to give this a chance in the first place." Kurt turned to walk back to the choir room, but Puck stopped him.

"Kurt! I didn't mean at like that," he said in an angered tone. Puck tried to get the words out but kept getting frustrated. Finally he shouted, "This is all Finn's fault anyway!"

"Finn?" Kurt's eyebrows were raised in shock. "What did he do?"

"He and Berry and everyone else are driving me crazy! They've been at it all day with the 'You guys shouldn't be dating,' 'He's better off with Blaine,' 'You guys are making a huge mistake,' 'You're not right for—'"

Puck was cut off by Kurt's hand over his mouth and a sharp stare from the diva.

"Being with you is NOT a mistake!"

Kurt took a deep breath before grabbing Puck's hand and saying, "Come on!"

Kurt dragged him back to the choir room, and when Puck tried to protest, he received a glare in response that made him shut up immediately. Kurt whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up! Noah and I are dating now," he shouted as he lifted up their conjoined hands as if to say, 'See.' "If ANY of you have a problem with our relationship, you can all shove it! Also, if you've got something to say, you're welcome to say it to my face because I don't need defending!"

Just then Mr. Schue came in saying, "Let's hear it for loooove!"

Kurt turned around immediately and said, "Wonderful, Mr. Schue! I'll go first!" Rachel frowned at him for beating her to the punch. Kurt didn't care, however, he nodded at Brad before saying, "This is for Noah."

He broke into a beautiful rendition of Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis, but when he got to the end of the line "I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you," he changed the tune and started singing the chorus to 'I don't care' by Ne-Yo.

Puck was trying very hard not to smile at his very own mash-up, but when Kurt got to the line "Let them hate if they wanna, We ain't going nowhere," Puck found himself grinning and staring back at Kurt as if they were the only two in the world. Kurt smiled while singing and brought the balloons to surround Puck and then tossed the flowers in his lap. He glared at the others every now and then before turning back to Puck with a smile. When he finished the song, he walked over to Puck and planted a kiss on his mouth right there in front of everyone. When he pulled away, he whispered, "I love you, Noah."

"I love you too, Kurt."

"That was wonderful, Kurt! This is your assignment for the week! I want you all to perform numbers about love, and really get into it, like Kurt did. Let's see if any of you can match that performance."

Kurt smirked at the rest of the Glee club before pulling a chair close to Puck and wrapping his arm around Puck's shoulders before kissing him on the cheek and asking, "See Valentine's Day can be fun?"

Puck looked at him and said "Only when you're around, babe."

Yeah it was cheesy, but when Kurt smiled, Puck was more than happy he'd said it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 3:<strong> I wrote this thinking that Kurt and Puck had been together during the summer, but Blaine didn't know, and then when Blaine transferred, Kurt broke things off with Puck, but he fell for Puck. Just in case you were wondering what my head was doing.

In case you weren't though, Thanks for reading!


End file.
